


You Cast A Spell On Me

by Dying_Fire_Lives



Series: Klance Month 2K19 [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Black Lake, Blowjobs, Drowning, Gryffindor Lance (Voltron), Hogwarts, Klance AU Month 2019, M/M, Slytherin Keith (Voltron), Smut, mean pidge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-25 11:12:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17724086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dying_Fire_Lives/pseuds/Dying_Fire_Lives
Summary: Keith and Lance are in love with each other, they just don't know it. After a kiss at a Christmas party, Keith comes up with a plan to see if Lance wants to date him, or just have sex with him. Let's just say things don't always go to plan.





	You Cast A Spell On Me

**Author's Note:**

> I suck at smut, I am so sorry...

“Hey Cutie, how you doin’?” I want to fucking stab myself. This fucking Gryffindor is about to get his ass kicked by me if he doesn’t stop flirting with every fucking girl in this goddamn library. Why the fuck isn’t Madam Pince here and shooshing him?! I came here to avoid him.

I let out a small, breath turning my gaze to follow his voice, only to find it standing less than a metre away from me. I feel my cheeks burn and turn my gaze away. Of course, he wasn’t talking to me. Why the hell would the Gryffindor seeker be flirting with me, a lowly Slytherin.

“Oi, Kogane, I’m flirting at you. The polite thing to do is respond.” I roll my eyes and walk away, trying to find a different mostly empty isle to hide away from this dumbass. He’s just fucking with your emotions, don’t believe what he says. He’s straight, he won’t ever like you like that, and it was just a dumb dare. This is all just because of a dumb dare.

I growl and slap my cheeks, trying to get a hold of myself as the memory flashes. Why did I let Pidge convince me to drink? I never would have done that dare if I were sober. I never would have played that fucking game if I was sober.

Why did that Gremlin have to bring Fire whiskey to the Christmas party? Why the hell were we having the party with the Gryffindors anyway? They still hate us because of the war, which is completely useless since we didn’t do any of those things, it was people more than three generations before us.

“Hey, Keith, will you please stop running away from me?!” I hiss, the action causing my claws to come out slightly. My eyes widen and I bury my hands into the pockets of my robe as I turn to face Lance.

“What do you want? You’ve never spoken to me before, so why now? And if you mention the Christmas party, you can go take a walk off the astronomy tower— naked.” Lance smirked,

“Look, if that’s what it takes to get you to go on a date with me then I will.” My face reddens and I hiss.

“I never said that. What the fuck do you want? I’m actually trying to study, we have to prepare ourselves for N.E.W.T.s and I cannot do that while you are being an annoying little shit all up in my face.” Lance chuckles, leaning against a table, staring at me. God, I wish I could wipe that look off of his face, it wasn’t fair. He was cheating by being born so prettily.

“I want a date, but you seem to enjoy avoiding me.” I scoff and throw my bag onto the table, moving to grip the front of Lance's robes, tugging him up, forcing his feet to be barely touching the ground.

“If it weren’t for that fucking Christmas party, you would not even know I existed. Why don’t you go back to your disgusting hetero ways and stay the fuck away from me before I go so muggle on your ass, Madam Pomfrey will not be able to recognise you under all the fucking bruises. Got it?”

“Whoa Dude, your eyes!” I frown and roll said eyes.

“What about them?” I grunt and Lance sighs, patting my hand.

“Look, they’re normally really pretty when they’re violet, but they’re yellow right now and they’re suer cool. How do you do that?!” I hiss and let go of Lance, causing him to drop on his ass.

“I’ll say it again, stay away from me.” I’m a freak. I close my eyes and try to collect myself before grabbing my bag and booking it out of the library, heading straight for the dungeons. I mumble the password and shove my way into the common room, pushing through a bunch of second and third year.

“Katie Holt, I am going to fucking kill you!” I scream loudly, the glass keeping the lake out, shaking with my words when the said gremlin stands in front of me.

“Why? Because now you can finally get dicked down?” I stare blankly at her. Who the fuck does she even think she is?!

“Why does Lance keep on trying to take me out on a date? What the fuck did you say to him?!” Pidge laughs and shrugs.

“What’s makes you think I told him anything?” I scoff.

“I’m dumb, but I’m not stupid, Pidge. The Christmas party was a month ago, he hasn’t made a move in that time and therefore, someone must have spoken to him.” Pidge laughs and shakes her head. I swear, if she thinks she is winning this fight she has another thing coming.

“What proof do you have?” I smirk,

“I’ll have your confession. Wanna know how I’ll get it?” Pidge gestures for me to take the floor and my smirk grows. “I’ll tell McGonagall all about your tech in our trunks.” Pidge's eyes widen and she hisses in response.

“Your dorm, now.” She hisses out, storming away and towards the dorm area. I roll my eyes and follow after the midget towards my room. As I cross through the doorway and shut the door Pidge growls.

“So, what did you say to him?” Pidge rolls her eyes and throws herself onto my bed.

“I actually didn’t say anything. Besides, he came to me first. He asked if you regretted the kiss and I said no. He was happy with that and he left. I didn’t tell him anything else, so don’t worry, he doesn’t know anything about— that. I roll my eyes,

“You can say it to me, Pidge. That I was the result of a magic spell gone wrong, there’s no point denying it. I just don’t want the whole school to know I’m a freak. I’m fine with the Slytherins, but that’s only because I trust them, it’s a part of who we are. Just, Lance doesn’t know how to keep his mouth shut. If he finds out, then the whole school will know, and everyone will be against us more than we already are for harbouring a freak.” Pidge frowns,

“Sorry, it’s just— how do you know that’s what will happen. Maybe Lance can keep his own secrets. I think you forget, but I used to be friends with him back in third year, as short as that lasted. I knew more about him than you could ever believe.” I sigh and sit on my bed next to Pidge.

“Does he actually want to date me, or is he just after a root?” Pidge scoffs.

“I said I knew him. Not that I know him. Maybe he just wants a root, maybe he wants to date you. Maybe you won’t find out until you try.” I sigh and lay back on the bed, turning to stare at Pidge.

“What should I do?” I mean, I want to have sex with him, because it means for once in my life I can finally have what I want, but if I have a relationship with him, it means that I have to tell him about me, about what’s wrong with me.” I mutter a silent spell that draws the curtains on my bed closed and I let myself transform, the dim lighting of the room getting brighter, my ears disappearing and reappearing on my head in giant fluffy balls; my skin darkening into purple blotches as my teeth and nails lengthen.

Pidge smiles sadly at me and inches closer. “I think you need to trust your instincts when it comes down to it. I can’t make this choice for you.” I pout at Pidge, before the both of us dissolve into quiet laughter.

“I’m glad you’re my friend, Katie. I couldn’t have asked for anyone else.” Pidge smiles and nods.

“Don’t worry, Furry. I couldn’t live without you either. You’re harbouring most of my tech.” I scoff and shove Pidge lightly, staring up at the ceiling.

“Get him to get me drunk. I’ll make my choice then. Maybe if I sleep with him, and he still tries to get with me, then I’ll date and tell him.” Pidge groans,

“Do you not understand how hard it is to get you drunk?! You drank almost an entire bottle of fire whiskey, and that was only because I had already had a drink out of it! Also, you had a bunch of other shit, and some muggle alcohol that one of the Gryffindors smuggled in, tequila I think it was.” I laughed and rolled my eyes.

“I could get Shiro to send us some? He knows his way around the muggle and the wizarding world.” Pidge cheers,

“I love you and your older brother. Matt refused to let me have more than one bottle of fire whiskey, even though I said it was for us.” I laughed.

“I think that’s mostly because he has a soft spot for me and hates you.” Pidge growls and shoves me,

“That’s mean. Just because I stole his muggle I.D to buy alcohol—” I scoff,

“You were fourteen! How did you even pull that off?” She shrugs and sighs,

“They didn’t even ask to see the I.D, they just assumed I was my brother, or his twin if anything.” I laughed,

“Be glad you didn’t grow up in the muggle world.” I mutter, remembering the times in school when I would change without permission and Mum had to send me somewhere else.

“Nah, I would just steal all of the technology they have and use it for myself.” I roll my eyes, the day fading away as we talked in my bed.

*

“Holy shit he sent it!” I yell from the window, two owls arriving, dropping off two separate bottles of liquid, one being fire whiskey, the other being tequila. I scribble a thank you letter to Shiro, attaching it to one of the birds before sending it off, and the other to rest. I grab the two bottles, shoving them in my bed, under the pillows before running to the common room.

I head over to the fire place where Pidge was sitting with a mountain for books around her, most of them revolving around muggle technology. “If you are here to interrupt my work, I please ask you to politely fuck off before I hex you.” I snort and lean right into her ear.

“Tequila.” I whisper, the small girl freezing, before jumping in the air and screaming. I snort and roll my eyes, trying to get her under control before one of the prefects find us and yell at her.

“When?!” I stare at her blatantly and sigh,

“Just then. Now will you shut up, the prefects can still boss us around you know.” Pidge cackles before climbing off of the couch and dragging me back to my room.

“Okay, okay. So we will drink, and then I’ll write a letter to Lance to tell him to meet me down by the boat sheds, because I have something about you I need to tell him about, but instead you’ll be down there and you can root there, or you guys can go back to his dorm and bang, but whatever.” I smirk and pick up the tequila.

“Let’s get wrecked!” I cheer, Pidge joining me.

After two drinks, Pidge and I were on the floor laughing when the door slid open, the pair of us instantly shutting up. When Rolo, one of the lesser favoured Slytherin 7th Years walks in.

“Dudes, you guys getting lit? Let’s make it a for real party, yeah? I got a whole stash we can drink, so do some of the others.” Pidge and I look to each other before smirking and nodding.

“Bring it, Rolo.” The elder smirks before slinking back out of the room. Pidge and I shrug before downing another shot of fire whiskey when Rolo slinks back in, bringing in the other 6th and 7th years, bringing the whole total of people in the room to twenty-eight.

My eyes widen at the sight, but I can’t bring myself to give a fuck with the alcohol that is already in my system, and I let myself go, the transformation taking over causing all the Slytherins to cheer at me as they all down their own drinks.

I laugh happily, cheering myself as I grab the bottle of tequila and down more than a third of it in a go.

“Oi, Katie. Se-end that owl for an hour from now.” I hiccup and Pidge nods, moving over to a desk, grabbing a piece of parchment and writing on it, giving it to my owl Red, who was sitting ready for the adventure.

Once the letter is secure and Red is let out of the tunnel leading out of the dungeons and above ground level, Pidge turns to me and nods. I smirk, time to get my sex face on— if I have one that is.

*

I shudder in the cold air of the late spring night. How I let those bloody 6th year girls convince me into these shorts and top, I have no idea. I look sexy, yes, but I am also freezing my ass off while being ninety percent drunk.

“Hey Pidge, are you here yet?”” I hear Lance and I gasp. I need to hide. Anxiety flooded through me and as I tried to move to run away, I crashed over a boat oar, crashing straight into a warm body.

“Fuck!” I yell.

“Keith? What are doing her— oh Merlin, what are you wearing?!” I move away from Lance and stand up straight, showing off the flat planes of my stomach, the light indents of abs showing, my legs looking a mile long in the shorts.

“Do you like it?” I ask and I watch as his face reddens. I pout and wiggle my hips slightly, “Now, this can either go two ways. We can stay here, or we can go back to your dorm. What do you say?” I smile slightly through the pout and walk to Lance, curling my arms around his neck, tugging him closer, pressing every part of my body against his.

“K-Keith, you are drunk. I can smell the fire whiskey on your lips. You need to go back to your common room and go to bed, we are not having this conversation while you are drunk.” I smirk, leaning in and pressing a kiss to his neck.

“Who said we were going to be having a conversation with our lips. Right now I would much rather talk with our bodies, and I know you like mine, otherwise your face wouldn’t be that red.” Lance sighs and tries to push me away. I growl, clinging tighter onto him.

“You are drunk. I am not going to take advantage of that, and if anything, I would rather date you first.” I freeze, letting go of Lance.

“No. If you want me, you— we will have sex first. Then, if I can— if you don’t regret it. Then I’ll date you. But this is a one-time offer. I can’t wait, if I wait too much longer I will never be able to tell you everything about me. If you really want to be with me, it has to start with this; tonight.” I state and Lance frowns. My shoulders sag as I feel my heart breaking in two. “Leave.” I hiss out, turning away from Lance and walking to the coast of the water.

I sit by the edge, dangling my feet off the edge of the deck, letting myself listen to Lance's receding footsteps along with the creaking of wood. Once the only sounds were me, I break out into tears.

“Fuck!” I scream, clutching at my chest as I let go of my control and change. “Fucking, heart-breaking asshole! Why do I have to be in love with you?!” I growl, punching the deck, the weak bits of wood snapping under the force and breaking, causing the deck to cave in under me and for me to fall in.

I can’t control the scream that comes out of me, and I can’t control the fact that I don’t know how to swim. I’m instantly submerged in the water, the darkness wrapping around me before I can stop it.

Fucking hell, none of this went to plan. Lance was supposed to take me away and destroy me, now I’m drowning in my own feelings and in the Black fucking Lake, could my life get any worse.

My head pounds as I struggle to pull myself back above the water level, but my arms were flailing too much. Why the hell did one of my biggest weaknesses be the one thing that kills me.

No, that’s a lie; it was two of my biggest weaknesses that killed me, Lance and water. Why does my life have to be like this? My chest was burning and I just wanted to open my mouth, just let it all be over and done with. But as much I wanted to open my mouth, I just couldn’t. I wanted to live, my body was screaming that at me. And I knew that I wouldn’t open my mouth until it felt like my head was about to explode; when suddenly, warmth spread across my stomach, and was dragging me upwards.

I gasped as I rose above the water, taking my first breath in, in who knows how long. I feel hands running across my face, brushing my hair out of my eyes, when I look up and see him. Lance.

“Are you okay?! What the hell were you thinking?!” I scoff, water dripping off of face and hair.

“I wasn’t thinking, and it’s not like I jumped in here on purpose? I fell in!” I grumble and Lance rolls his eyes.

“I know, but when you didn’t come back up I assumed you just ended up trying to kill yourself.”

“I can’t swim, Asshole!” I yell and Lance just stares at me.

“What?” I roll my eyes look away from him.

“Can you please just get me out of here? I’m cold.” Lance jolts and begins slowly dragging the pair of us back to the deck,

“Just grab onto the ledge, I’ll hop out and pu—” I grip onto the ledge and instantly pull myself out of the water, sitting myself on the ledge.

“It’s f-fine.” I shiver as I move to stand up, slightly unstable on my feet. “T-thanks for that. W-why were you still here anyway? I thought you fucked off away from me like I asked you to do.” Lance frowns and looks at the ground from where he was now standing, dripping wet. “Never mind, don’t answer that. I’m going back to my room. Later.” I grumble and slowly start making my way to the castle when something soft and heavy rests on my shoulders, it was Lance's jacket?

“Come back to my room, the tower is warmer than trying to walk through the dungeons right now.” I sigh and roll my eyes not talking but continued to the castle. “Keith, don’t do this. Look, I’m sorry about before but you were drunk and I couldn’t trust that. But right now there’s no one in the common room, it’s late and everyone’s asleep. And besides, you’re purple.” I freeze.

I lash around to face Lance who was right behind me, finally noticing it. Everything was so easy to see, even in the darkness of the night. I lift my hands to stare at them. Fuck—

“Get away from me, you can’t see me like this!” I yell, pushing Lance away, the tears returning full throttle. When the hell did this happen? I thought I was in control of it— but I wasn’t in control of myself when I was drowning— fuck!

“Keith, hey, come here. It’s okay.” Lance mumbles, moving back to me and pulling me into a tight hug, not letting me push him away. “Please stop fighting me. Keith Baby, it’s okay. I already knew.” I— he what? I stop fighting and move to look at Lance's face for any sign of a lie.

“How did you? Only Pidge and the other Slytherins know and they wouldn’t—” Lance smiles sadly.

“Christmas. When we were kissing your eyes changed and some of your skin turned purple. I didn’t care. You were still you.” I stare at him, trying to find the lie in his words but I just knew, I just knew that they were true. “Come on, let’s get you back to the common room and warm you up.” Lance turns me around and we start walking back to the castle again.

I shuffle along next to Lance, my entire body shivering from the cold air nipping at my wet skin and clothes. I was slightly more sober now, and I knew I shouldn’t, but a part of me still wanted to have sex with Lance. But wait— he knew about me, and he still wanted to date me? What does that mean?

How am I supposed to truly react to that? He knew that I was— am a freak, and he doesn’t care. He would have rather date me first than have sex with me. He wants to date me, period. I sigh and will myself to change back, just until we got back to his common room. I didn’t feel like running into a Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw Prefect like this and get detention on top of it.

“Parsnip.” Lance mumbles and I lift my head to see a portrait swinging open. I looked around and saw that we were already at the Gryffindor common room. I cocked a brow and turned to Lance.

“That’s your password?” Lance shrugs and smiles.

“Look, I don’t even ask questions anymore; I just do as they tell me.” I roll my eyes and move towards the fire, pressing my hands towards the flame, feeling true comfort for the first time in a few hours.

I move to sit on the ground, curling as close to the fire as I dared, the roaring flames flicking across the red walls of the common room, giving off the illusion that everything was on fire. I smiled and leaned my head against some of the brick, feeling a wave of tiredness wash over me.

“Here, maybe if you hop into these you might be a bit warmer.” I turn and open my eyes to see Lance standing there holding a pair of pants and a large jumper.

“Why do you have muggle clothes? Aren’t you a pureblood?” Lance shrugs and places them on the ground next to me, taking a spot on the floor on the other side of the fireplace.

“I like visiting the muggle world sometimes. My robes don’t exactly fit in there. My parents don’t mind, they like it when I explore. And besides, my sister lives there with her partner.” I nod, turning my gaze back to the fire, the flames flicking up, looking as if they were mimicking the shape of a lion.

“Why me?” I mumble and Lance sighs.

“Please explain more by what you mean from that.” I roll my eyes and turn back to him.

“You kissed so many people that night, most of them girls, and yet, you chose me to pursue. I just want to know why you chose me.” Lance sigh and turned his head away, cheeks dusting a soft pink.

“It’s because I was already in love with you.”

“What?!” I screech, throwing myself at the other, pushing us away from the fire and pinning him to the ground. “Since when, Asshole?!” I yell and Lance rolls his eyes.

“Since like third year! Okay! You were adorable and prickly and you always stood up for yourself and other Slytherins, but only when they were in the right and it was obvious. You never let anyone or thing hold you back, you kept learning spells that were a year or two ahead, but you never messed them because you are so perfect!”

I couldn’t speak. I didn’t know what to say. This dumb boy had been in love with me as long as I him, and we are only just now confessing. Fucking hell! I growl, leaning forward and encasing Lance's lips with my own, pressing a rough kiss against his lips. Lance hissed, before quickly returning the kiss.

I let him force my lips apart, our tongues coming out to meet in the middle. I groan, my brain flashing back to the Christmas party, and the memory of us kissing for the first time. Back then it was my first kiss, but I knew it wasn’t Lance’s, and that just made me more possessive over him. I pull away slightly, panting hard.

“You belong to me from now, McClain. You got it?” Lance smirks and nods.

“Got it, Babe.” I pout and blush hard, causing Lance to laugh. I roll my eyes and drop back down, placing rough kisses along his neck, sucking and nibbling at the soft skin, a soft sweaty taste settling on my tongue, mixed with the water of the black lake.

I let my teeth fall through my hold a bit, using them to create my marks all across Lance's neck, moving his shirt to get at his collarbone as I drink up his groans from above me. I finally pull away stare at my art work with a wide smile.

“All mine.” I purr out and Lance blushes.

“And you are all mine.” He mumbles back and I smirk,

“Wanna make it more official? Take me up on my offer from the boat house.” Lance's eyes widen and he nods.

I smirk and move down Lance's body, sitting on his upper thighs, pulling him up so he was sitting up with me. I reach down and tug off his shirt, the hole getting hooked on his chin slightly, causing me to laugh as his head gets stretched.

“Umm, Keith, I know this sounds really stupid, but where do we start?” I furrow my brows and stare at Lance.

“What do you mean? You’ve had sex haven’t you?” I asked and Lance rolled his eyes.

“Did you miss the part of the conversation where I said I’ve been in love you with for three years? That means I haven’t had sex with anyone! The most I’ve done is make out with some people!” I blush deeply and turn away from Lance.

“Fine, I get it. But there is one thing I want you to do to me before we go all the way.” I ask and Lance's nods,

“Anything for you.” I blush and cover my face with my hands, mumbling out the words. “What? Keith, I can’t hear you if you cover your face.” I growl and move my hands away, speaking the words again.

“I want you to give me a blowjob.” I blurt out, my face completely red. I turn away, my eyes squeezed shut as I wait for his reaction, the room silent aside from the crackling of the fire beside us and our breaths. I open my mouth to say something, when suddenly I am thrown on the ground, a yelp escaping me as the button and the zipper of the short were undone.

“You act so innocent and sweet, but secretly your just a freak for this sort of stuff aren’t you?” I whine and shake my head.

“L-Lance!” Lance chuckles, hands grabbing the sides of the shorts and barely pulling them down.

“No underwear? That’s a bit presumptuous. And naughty. How come you aren’t wearing any, Baby?” I whine, lifting my hips up toward the other, my crotch so close to freedom from these fucking shorts.

“It would ruin the outfit. I-I wanted to look perfect for you.” I whine and Lance chuckles, rubbing a soothing thumb over my hip.

“There, there, Baby. It’s okay, I’ll take care of you.” Lance purrs out, tugging my shorts down that last inch needed, my legs instantly spreading as Lance leaned down and took me into his mouth, the instant warmth sending shivers up my spine. I scream, hips bucking towards and away from Lance's mouth.

I sob loudly, his mouth only on the tip, but I grab his shoulders, forcing him away from my crotch and back up to my lips. I breathe a sigh of relief and relax against Lance, kissing his lips softly.

“Sorry— it was a lot. I-I wasn’t expecting it to feel like that. I’ve never had that— or anything before.” I mumble out and Lance nods,

“It’s okay. I got really into it. Just the thought of finally getting my mouth on you sent my mind into overdrive. Maybe we can start with my hand?” I nod and let out a breath I didn’t know I was holding.

“Okay, just take it slow.” We both nod and Lance's hand settles on my hip again, fingers dusting over the bones, slowly creeping towards my crotch. The warmth of the touch spreads through my body, a small whine escaping me from the action. “Do it.” I whisper, so quiet I was scared I didn’t say it; when finally, Lance's warm hand grabs my member gently curling around it, holding it in a tight grip, a low moan escaping me.

“Is it okay?” Lance asks, lips moving to kiss at my neck, biting every few moments. I whimper and nod, lightly bucking my hips into the grip, the sensation making me cry out.

“Please hurry up. I need it, Lance!” Lance kitten licks at the skin of my neck, before finally moving his hand, slowly up and down. I groan, letting myself go and my other form to take over.

“So pretty and perfect, Baby. No matter what colour you are, you are perfect to me,” Lance purrs out and I whimper, curling my arms around him, claws slightly digging into the flesh of his back.

“Please, Lance. I think I’m ready now, do it!” I cry out, his thumb rubbing over the tip in just the right way, causing my heels to dig into the ground and raise my hips as high as I can, chasing that simple feeling of complete euphoria.

Lance's lips finally leave my neck, settling on my stomach, just below my ribs. The feathery touches were not what I was after and I grunt, trying to overthrow Lance, but suddenly both of his hands are holding my hips down and I moan, the feeling of being completely dominated causing me to feel weak.

“I’m in control, Baby. Just hold still.” Lance mumbles, finally taking my tip back into his mouth, the sensation the same as before, but not as strong. I moan, hips bucking up into the wet heat of Lance's mouth. I let go of control on my body, and let it shake and tremble in Lance's hold, letting myself buck up into the warmth that was Lance.

“Please, oh god please. Lance, I’m close. Please let me go over! God please!” I scream, Lance dropping down as far as he can, taking as much as possible into his mouth. I scream, unable to stop myself from cumming, or from letting out the noise.

I feel my entire body tense, every notch in my body, wound all the way, my voice broken and my vision blurred when suddenly it all stops, and I drop against the floor. I feel Lance pull away from me, wiping his lips with the back of his hand, before moving back up to head height with me.

“Was that okay?” He asks softly and I nod dopily.

“That was perfect. But we aren’t finished. We are finishing this is your bed.” Lance nods and laughs, pressing his forehead against mine.

“As long as you belong to me for the rest of our lives.” I smile, hand curling against the back of Lance's head.

“I promise.” 


End file.
